Phyrrus (Chicken Bond)
Phyrrus is a veteran warrior residing on Bota Magna, who once served the Fire Tribe as a soldier during the Core War. Biography On Spherus Magna, Phyrrus lived with the rest of the Fire Tribe under the governance of the Element Lord of Fire. When the Core War erupted after disputes between the Element Lords escalated, Phyrrus joined up with the Fire army to claim the power of Energized Protodermis, the substance that Spherus Manga's rulers were warring over. Over the course of the conflict, Phyrrus was placed in the unit commanded by Flardrek, and partook in a number of the highly risky missions that his regiment was assigned to. During this time, Phyrrus became close friends with his unit's commander, Flardrek. Near the end of the war, Phyrrus and the rest of his battalion were assigned to capture an Ice Tribe village so as to use it as a strategic position that would allow the Fire Tribe to claim the Energized Protodermis spring. However, not long after capturing the village, Phyrrus and his fellow soliders was ambushed by a Ice Tribe legion, who had been awaiting their arrival in order to spring a trap. Before the two forces could clash, a small group of Skrall warriors caused a rockslide by shattering a mountain ledge with their Thornax launchers. Phyrrus was able to make it a safe enough distance, though before the village could be destroyed, a Great Being named Parikon unknowingly stopped the rockslide. Once the threat had safely been resolved, Phyrrus and another soldier rushed to rescue Flardrek, who had been injured during the commotion. After gathering their forces, Phyrrus temporarily assumed command of the battalion and led them back to the Fire Tribe's territory. After that, he was reassigned to scout out the borders of the Great Jungle. It was during this mission that the Shattering occurred, which resulted in Phyrrus being stranded in the region of Bota Magna. Though he survived the cataclysm, Phyrrus now found himself alone in an environment he had not been exposed to previously. Whilst little is known of his adventures during this period, it is known he had an encounter of sorts with a local Vorox tribe led Kabrua and also befriended the native Agori population. Much like these Agori, Phyrrus additionally became weary of an insane Great Being who had been imprisoned within a nearby fortress. Though he had survived the Shattering, a number of his friends on Bara Magna believed he had perished during the planet-wide cataclysm, including Flardrek. Over 100,000 years later, Spherus Magna was reformed, bringing Bota Magna back to the planet. Despite this, Phyrrus has yet to leave the region and interact with the planet's other inhabitants. Abilities and Traits Daring, brave and honorable, though impatient and somewhat hot-headed, Phyrrus has proven countless times that he is always ready for a fight. Despite his short fuse, he is known to be a positive and light-hearted soul, an aspect which has allowed him to cope with the stresses of all the dramatic changes in his life. Phyrrus has dislike of resting or staying still, preferring instead to constantly be on move in order to keep himself ready for anything. He has also expresses an eagerness to be challenged, and loves being tested by strong opponents. Despite his energy, Phyrrus has shown to be a kind and noble person, who is always willing to stand back and help out others when he can. As a warrior, Phyrrus is a fierce foe who primarily relies on his incredible speed and agility to outmaneuver his enemies. Though skilled with a blade, He cannot hold his ground well in longer battles, as he tires quickly. Beyond swordplay, Phyrrus is a master at unarmed combat and is also extremely skilled at using his daggers, being able to throw them with extraordinary accuracy. Tools Due to his preference for short and quick fights, Phyrrus relies simply on two hand-crafted throwing daggers, both of which he wields with unrivaled skill. Trivia *Phyrrus was based off a MOC of the same name originally created by user . Appearances *''The Soldier's Tale'' (Firs Appearance; Not Mentioned by Name) Category:Characters Category:Glatorian Category:Warriors Category:Fire Tribe